Glycyrrhizin and interferon are frequently applied to the clinical treatment of hepatic diseases. However each of them is employed in the form of an injection which is unsuitable pharmaceutical preparation for long term treating. Therefore they are not always satisfactory from a clinical viewpoint as a treating and preventing agent for hepatic diseases.